1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes is formed and a driver for driving the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel is formed by coupling of a front panel comprising a front substrate and a rear panel comprising a rear substrate.
A discharge cell is formed between the front substrate and the rear substrate.
The driver supplies a predetermined driving voltage to a discharge cell of the plasma display panel in a plurality of subfields of a frame. Accordingly, a discharge such as a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge is generated within the discharge cell of the plasma display panel by the driving voltage.
When a discharge is generated within the discharge cell with the supply of a predetermined driving voltage, a discharge gas that is filled within the discharge cell generates high frequency light such as vacuum ultraviolet rays.
The high frequency light allows a phosphor that is formed within the discharge cell to emit light and thus a phosphor layer generates visible rays, so that an image is represented.
The plasma display panel is considered as one of the next generation display devices due to its thin profile and light weight construction.
In a conventional plasma display apparatus, gray level of an image using one or more pair of sustain pulses is represented in a sustain period in all subfields of a frame.
Accordingly, gray level, which can be represented in the conventional plasma display apparatus, is only integer gray level such as 1, 2, and 3 gray level.